oneshot: LA FIESTA
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Oneshot. No-Yaoi."De sólo recordar los detalles le había venido la sensación de mareo que le había empezado en medio de la fiesta cuando juró que el suelo se estaba moviendo... curiosamente parecía sólo él darse cuenta de aquello."


Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando sintió la fuerza de un brazo apretarse en su cintura

**FIC BASADO EN LA SERIE GUNDAM WING**

**La fiesta…**

**POR DARKCRYONIC**

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando sintió la fuerza de un brazo apretarse en su cintura. Giró su cabeza con cautela hacia atrás hasta ver algo de cabello revuelto y castaño. Sus pulmones soltaron aire al instante...

**-¿Heero?-**Preguntó apenas.

Al no haber respuesta trató de girar su cuerpo para verle de frente. Después de unos minutos logró su propósito. El rostro de 01 estaba a centímetros de su propia nariz y el brazo seguía ajustado a su cintura como tenaza.

**-¿Heero?-**Murmuró de nuevo. Esta vez sólo obtuvo un leve movimiento en el rostro del otro, pero nada más.

Suspiro derrotado. Tendría que aguantarse allí hasta que Heero despertara y dejara de confundirlo con osito de felpa.

Por otro lado tendría material para chantajear al 01. Suponía que no estaría muy contento cuando despertara y viera la posición en que se encontraba.

Pero ¿cómo habían llegado a eso? ¡Ah sí! La dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños de Chang... No es que hubiera querido tener una... Fue él quien se enteró por casualidad de la ocasión y no encontró nada mejor que hacerle una "fiesta sorpresa" al chino al puro estilo Maxwell... en otras palabras... Música, bebida y gente saltando por todos lados.

Sonrió al recordar la cara de espanto del 05 al ver su departamento hecho un desastre, lleno de agentes de preventers y personas desconocidas. Bueno, lo último se le había salido de las manos...aunque para qué negarlo... mientras más personas MEJOR o eso había pensado de forma inocente...

Comprendió el error cuando llegaron los de las fuerzas públicas a golpear la puerta y a darles una amonestación... Aunque el hecho de que encontrarán a medio cuartel de preventers bailando y gritando les causó más gracia que otra cosa...

La música fue reemplazada por charlas gritonas y más bebidas. Era viernes por la noche, que más se podía pedir.

En medio de todos se podía ver a Trowa tratando de abastecer una mesa con cervezas, mientras en otra esquina estaba el rubio en medio de un grupo de chicas uniformadas tratando de conversar con todas de forma amable.

De sólo recordar los detalles le había venido la sensación de mareo que le había empezado en medio de la fiesta cuando juró que el suelo se estaba moviendo... curiosamente parecía sólo él darse cuenta de aquello. Y fue allí donde el sujeto que ahora le sujetaba por la cintura mientras dormía profundamente se le había acercado para preguntarle por su estado.

**"-Estoy bien...-**Contestó mientras trataba de enfocar los ojos azules del 01.

**-Define la palabra "bien"-**Tuvo como respuesta. No pudo evitar echarse a reír con ganas tanto que se fue hacia adelante y casi cayó de cabeza si no fuera porque Heero lo sostuvo por uno de sus brazos y lo apegó a un mueble cercano del cual dependió por un buen rato...

**-Una buena fiesta.-**Dijo mirando el alboroto.

**-Ya quiero verte la cara cuando Chang te mande a arreglar todo esto."**

No recordaba si habían seguido conversando, pero sí, algunas imágenes fugaces en que se veía junto a Q-man riendo junto al balcón... otras en que Trowa medio lo cargaba hasta dejarlo sentado en uno de los sofá... otra en que creyó ver al chino bailando sobre una mesa... aunque esto último podría haberlo imaginado...

Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que le indicara la hora y el lugar en que se encontraba. Miró por sobre el hombro de Heero y descubrió que aún seguían en el departamento del chino. Las cortinas dejaban entrar la luz del sol, pero era imposible saber que hora era.

**-Supongo que es hora de dejar de ser almohada.-**Dijo lleno de voluntad estirándose y tratando de quitar el brazo del 01. No le fue muy fácil, pero supo escabullirse. Reemplazó su cuerpo con uno de los cojines y se le quedó viendo sin quitar una sonrisa del rostro.

Miró a su alrededor reconociendo su chaqueta en el suelo.

**-Mierda... Ya son las 1.500...-**Dijo por lo bajo dejando nuevamente su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y volviendo a mirar a Heero.- **Sé que me arrepentiré, pero debo hacerlo.**

Caminó hasta Heero y apretó uno de sus hombros para moverlo.

**-¡Heero! ¡Heero! ¡Vamos hombre, despierta!... Esto es ridículo… Supuestamente el dormilón soy yo... **

**-No hables tanto...-**Se escuchó como respuesta.

**-¿Heero?**

Los ojos azules del otro le miraban con cansancio.

**-¿Por qué me despiertas?-**Preguntó mientras sus ojos estudiaban el lugar.

**-Porque hoy es sábado y ya son más de las 3 de la tarde...**

**-¡Diablos!-**Exclamó el pelicastaño sentándose de un sólo movimiento, que de por sí le agitó un poco el cerebro, ya que se llevó las manos a la cabeza para detener el bamboleo.

**-... y estamos en la casa de Wu Fei... y parece que sufres de efectos fiesteros secundarios...-**Heero le miró con desagrado, no tanto por su parlanchina conversación, si no más bien por recordarle la maldita fiesta.

**- Adelántate...-**Ordenó Heero.

**-Ok... Seré el primero en enfrentar al chino... Pero si intenta matarme, le diré que fue tu idea...-**Dijo el trenzado tomando su chaqueta y caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación con tranquilidad. Ya luego trataría de sonsacarle al estoico como es que habían llegado a ese cuarto...

Si ver a su Gundam destrozado le causó espanto, el ver el salón principal del departamento lo dejó pálido. No había contertulios, pero sí había huellas bastante claras de que habían estado. Había dos lámparas apegadas a una pared como tratando de salvarse de la algarabía, y por lo que veía a simple vista, parecían haber sobrevivido sin problemas.

Por otro lado, los dos sofás de color mate ya no lo eran... Había manchas marrones que podrían ser de cualquier cosa inimaginable.

**-Diablos...**

**-Lo mismo digo, Maxwell**.-Dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas. Sus nervios se contrajeron de forma automática, como si alguien hubiera gritado "BOMBA" y estuviera preparándose para tirarse entre los destrozos.

Se volteó de un saltó y se quedó quieto mirando a su ex compañero de batallas que venía afirmándose una bolsa de hielo en la cien.

**-Feliz cumpleaños Fei amigo.—**Dijo tratando de sonreír con confianza.

**-Nada de Felices… No te vas antes de arreglar mi casa.—**Ordenó el mandarín antes de dejarse caer en una silla y quedarse allí cuidando de que no se escapara antes de limpiar.

**-Pero… es que tengo una misión… ya sabes… Cuidar a la diosa del universo es un trabajo importante…-**Intentó decir.

**-No me importa. Mi casa es más importante.**

**-Pero…**

**-Con Yuy le basta.**

**-Pues Yuy está peor que tú.—**Comentó como si nada mientras volvía a ver el desastre.—**Supongo que necesito una bolsa en donde echar toda esta basura…**

_Siglos después… (Por lo menos eso hubiera pensado Duo)_

**-Ya vamos, el transporte sale en una hora y estamos retrasados.—**Dijo Heero mirándole con seriedad desde la puerta de salida.

**-Estoy cansado.—**Sentenció sin mirarle si quiera.

**-No exageres Maxwell, que Barton y Winner te ayudaron**.—Dijo el chino mirando las paredes en busca de algún agujero, ya que tenía el leve recuerdo de que había pasado algo más en su fiesta, que no llegaba a recordar bien. Duo notó aquel gesto en el chino y alarmado se dirigió hasta donde lo esperaba Heero y medio lo empujó hacia fuera, sin antes decir "**Adios**" con un hilo de voz.

**-¿Crees que se vaya a dar cuenta?—**Preguntó el trenzado mientras estaban en el transporte rumbo al cuartel general.

Heero afirmó con seriedad.

**-¡Diablos! No debí dejar que se pusieran a hacer puntería con sus jarrones…**

**-A ti se te ocurrió decir que teníamos mejor puntería…**

**-Sí, pero no era para que Wufei sacara su arma y tratará de darle a una moneda en el aire…-**Dijo el trenzado cerrando los ojos y tratando de recordar bien como había sido aquello…

**-Estaba defendiendo nuestro honor…-**Dijo Heero con un leve tono de burla.

**-

* * *

**

_(en otro lugar )_**  
**

**-¡Maxwell!- se escuchó gritar en medio de un edificio de departamentos...  
**

**-

* * *

**

**-Aunque creo que esos cuadros demasiado juntos en la pared, llamarán su atención…-**Dijo Heero.

**-No creo…-**Duo abrió los ojos al recordar sobre otro asunto**.—¡Oye! ¿Y por qué hoy desperté contigo abrazándome?—**Preguntó a quemarropa el trenzado medio girándose en el asiento para verle la cara a Heero y la expresión de sorpresa que tenía, que duró poco ya que la cambió por una media sonrisa.-**¿Qué?**

**-¿No te acuerdas?—**Preguntó Heero con seriedad.

**-¿Acordarme… de qué?—**Preguntó con miedo el trenzado, ya que había empezado a imaginarse extrañas cosas.

**-Pensé que te acordarías…-**Murmuró el 01 desviando la mirada hacia la ventanilla medio ignorando la cara de espanto de Duo.

De pronto sintió que le jalaban de las ropas… Duo le veía con fijeza, mientras sus manos sostenían al piloto estoico de las solapas de su chaqueta de preventivo.

**-¿Qué diablos pasó?**

Heero sonrió al notar que había logrado desesperar a 02, y de paso devolverle algo de lo que se sentía cada vez que era él, la víctima de las malas bromas del trenzado.

**-Por dónde empezar**…-Dijo Heero sin perder la calma y con un tono insinuador que le erizó la nuca a Duo.

**-Por…**

**-Ya sé… Cuando estás borracho le tienes miedo a la oscuridad…-**Dijo Heero mirando a Duo quien le soltó de golpe.

**-Eso es mentira.—**Trató de asegurar sabiendo de antemano que había mucho de cierto en lo que afirmaba el 01.

**-No me pareció mentira ayer…-**Dijo Heero sonriendo y haciendo ínfulas de poder al tener aquella información.

**-Me estás engañando.—**Dijo Duo volviéndose a sentar bien y mirando hacia el pasillo para corroborar de que nadie estuviese oyendo la conversación.

**-Me pediste que me quedara contigo…**

**-Ah, pero eso no explica porque me confundías con osito de felpa…-**Aquella acusación hizo que Heero borrara su sonrisa por un segundo.

**-Eso tiene una explicación…**

**-ah! Quiero saber cuál es…**

**-Tenía que evitar que volvieras a la fiesta a seguir bailando sobre la mesa…-**Dijo Heero sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos…

**-Yo no estaba…-**Una leve imagen de él mismo bailando en algún lugar cercano a las lámparas del techo le hizo quedarse callado de golpe.

**-Además la mesa la estaba ocupando Chang…-**Agregó como si nada Heero.

**-Pero… ¿Ah?**

**-Lo que dije…**

**-¿Wu bailando sobre la mesa?—**Preguntó Duo olvidándose de su molestia. Heero afirmó. Duo río por un momento antes de recostar la cabeza en el respaldo y quedarse tranquilo por unos minutos.—**Heero…**

**-¿Mh?**

**-El próximo cumpleaños es el tuyo**…-Dijo Duo guiñándole un ojo antes de volver a cerrarlos y empezar a dormir. Heero no pudo pegar los ojos por el resto del viaje…

**FIN**

**DARKCRYONIC  
agosto de 2008**


End file.
